Lily's Dark Mark
by SpotsOnYourNose
Summary: Lily Evans.....the Death Eater........James Potter......the Auror.....UH OH!!!! ((btw, Im bad at summaraies...LoL))
1. Default Chapter

"Them damn Aurors...gonna be the end of us..."Mr. Evans said. The 17 year old girl next to him merely nodded. "I agree father."She said, her face hidden by the cloak she wore. "You are scheduled to get the Dark Mark on Saturday."He said, and the girl was silent. She bowed her head slightly, then turned and walked off.  
  
"Yeah, he says Im getting my mark on Saturday."The girl said, leaning back in her chair. "Wow Lils, I have to wait 'till master says I can."The girl next to her said. She was at least 18 and had the whitest blonde hair Lily had ever seen. Lily, on the other hand, had flaming red hair. But, her favorite part about her was her eyes. Why? Back when her father braught her to first see Voldemort, he had commented on her eyes.  
  
"Come on!"The guard barked. A skiny boy wiht messy black hair, no older than 19 stood up and walked past him, shooting a glare at him that could freeze time. "Out there."The guard said, and pointed out where several men were already sitting on large rocks, or on the ground. The boy walked in and the door slammed shut behind him. "James!?"Someone asked, and James felt the air squeezed out of his lungs. "Dad, let go."James sputtered. His father let go of him, and led him over to a corner, where a large group of men sat around a large circle drawn in the dirt. "Death Eaters got a bunch of new recruits, some of them no older than yours."A man said to James's father, who nodded. "Ones younger than 'im."Another man said. "It doesnt matter, we have to get out of here."James's father said.James leaned against the wall, letting the conversation slide into the background as his thoughts roamed. He already knew how to get out...but he had to go himself.  
  
That night, Lily was walking around an apparating station, in normal wizarding robes. A large group of wizards next to her apparated in and she quickly backed out of their way. As she headed for the door, someone apparated, and thats all she knew, for she fell backwards, only to be caught by the same person who's knocked her over. "Get off!"She snapped, pulling away. "Sorry."The boy appologized. "Hey your a-" "GET 'IM! THERE HE IS!"Came several loud voices, the boy ran off, and Lily followed out of sheer curiosity. They quickly outran the guards, and when the boy stopped, Lily crashed into him, sending them both flying into a small river. Lily wiped the water from her eyes, then saw she was in the boys arms. "I told you to get off!"She snapped, pulling away again. "Me!? You fell on me!"He yelled back. "Well if you wouldnt just stop dead-" He clamped his hand over her mouth as they heard the guards walk by. "Oh, come on."She said, pulling him to his feet. "Ive got a hiding place."She said, then walked off into the woods. James, desperate for a hiding place, followed.  
  
"So, whats your name?"The boy asked. "Lily. Yours?"She asked. "James."He answered. Lily nodded. They walked in silence for a few minutes. "So...are you a....an auror? Or on our side at least?"James asked. "I dont know, I havent really taken a place in this war."Lily lied, shrugging. James nodded slightly.The silence took over again.  
  
A week later, James had been carefully hidden, with Lily bringing him food. They became rather good friends, for people who were supposed to be enemies.  
  
"James!"Lily called, walking into his hideout with the basket of food she always brought. She was holding the basket in her left hand, since her right arm still hurt from the drak mark that she had gotten earlier in the day. "I heard a scream from your house. Is everything ok?"James asked, rushing over to her. "Oh...yeah....I just um....tripped."She lied. "Oh good."James said, hugging her. She handed him the basket and he smiled. "I have to go...I was supposed to help my dad catch some more.....uh....I have to help him. Bye!"She said quickly and turned to leave. James grabbed her arm and she gasped in pain, pulling her arm away. "Lily. Is something wrong that you arent telling me?"James asked. "No no...of course not!"Lily lied. She felt bad, for lying so much. "Lily, you can tell me. Im a escaped prisoner, who am I going to tell?"He asked, chuckling. He took her hand, then pulled her sleeve back. The dark mark glistened on her arm, and she quickly pulled back. James stared at her at a loss for words. "Your.....your.....your...."He panicked, running to the other side of the hideout."How do I know this isnt a trap!!! How do I know your not going to turn me into your master!"He bellowed. Lily walked over to him. "Its not like that! I like you. Your not like those other Aurors. We could be friends....no one has to know."Lily pleaded. "I cant....your.....one of them."They both said the last three words together. "But James! Im different from them!"She said, reaching for his hand. "How many Lily?"He asked. "How many what?"Lily asked. "HOW MANY OF MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY DID YOU KILL I WANT TO KNOW!"He yelled, flying into a rage. He grabbed Lily by the troat, slamming her against a wall. "I JUST GOT THE MARK TODAY! THAT WAS THE SCREAM I SWEAR IVE NEVER KILLED ANYONE!"Lily screamed back, tears flowing freely down her cheek. James's anger seemed to shrink and he released her. "Im sorry..."He said, backing away from her. She dropped her knees, a hand on the wall, trying to regain her breath. "Im really sorry Lily...I just....cant belive your one of them. You seemed too...too...nice.... to be one of them."He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and he pulled his hand back. "I'll go now."Lily said, jumping up and running out the door. James sank into a chair, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Fight it."Lilys father hissed. Lily gritted her teeth, pushing against the blinding white light that was trying so hard to knock her back. "Listen to your father...hold it back...."Voldemort said, grinning. The white blast exploded and dissappeared, and Lily dropped to her knees, crying from the effort. Voldemort turned and her father did the same, as they walked away. "Her powers are extraordianry."Voldemort said. Lilys father smiled. "Thank you master."He said, bowing his head slightly.Voldemort walked off and her father went back into the house, that was unseeable to the training room.  
  
Meanwhile, Lily was still sitting on the floor of the room, her hand clutched to her chest as she breathed hard. "I was watching."Came a voice. Lily turned and saw James standing there. "Your supposed to be hiding! If anyone finds you here...."Lily trailed off. "Dont worry about me."He said, holding up a hand.  
  
The next month was very very uneventful. Lilys training increased, and Lily and James's friendship grew. Lily had fallen in love with him, but James didnt know. She did her best to hide her feelings. Who ever heard of a death eater loving an Auror anyways? Lily knew it would never work....or would it? ____________________________________________________________________________ __ Woooo...a NOT cliffy. *gasps and smacks self repeatedly* Sorry I havent been working on Cos or LT, but its hard. AND IM STUCK! *clings to you and cries hysterically, hoping you'll understand* ~~~Elfy~~ 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ok, keep it simple...Im not J.K. Rowling, there for I dont own her AWESOME stuff...ok...there... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily dashed across her backyard, jumped over the fence with delacate skill and ran up the steps to the hideout. "James youve got to leave!"She screamed.James stood up, and she ran over to him. He caught her, holding her in his arms. "What? What happened?"He asked. "The guards...who chased us. They're here and they are looking for you! James you have to leave!"She screamed hysterically. James stared, unbelief etched across his face. "Please...go."Lily said, shaking violently in the fall air. "Your right."He said, snatching up his coat. He pulled it on. "I'm going to miss you so much."Lily said, taking his hand. "I know."He said, hugging her. "And thank you for everything."He said, turning to go. There was a loud crash, as the guards knocked the door aside. Lily took James's hand and pulled him over to a window. "Theres a lake down there. Swim, just please get away."Lily pleaded. James nodded, and stepped onto the window sill. Lily wondered what was taking the guards so long. "Ma foots caught!"She heard one of them yell. James suddenly turned to her. He grabbed her face, crushing his lips to hers. Surprised as she was, she enjoyed it, right up until he pulled away. "I'll find you."He said, then jumped. The guards came crashing through the door and Lily turned to them. "You there. Why are you standing by the window?"A guard demanded as the other guards searched the room. "I was looking at a shooting star. I saw it while I was reading."She said, motioning to a book that had been knocked over and was laying open on a desk. The gaurd nodded. "Hes not here."The other guard said. "Do you know anything young lady?"The first guard asked. "About?"Lily answered his question with another. The two guards turned and left. She turned back to the window, staring with tears in her eyes as James got out of the water and ran into the forrest.  
  
Ten minutes later, her father started calling for her."Master is here!"He called. Lily turned and walked down the steps, and saw him standing right there. Her father and Lord Voldemort. Lily bowed her head. "S...sir."She stuttered. "Something is troubling you. I sense it. Tell me, Lily, what is it?"He asked. "The prisoner that escaped...Im...Im scared that more will."She lied. Voldemort nodded. "I see. Not to worry. We know youd kill one at the sight of him."Voldemort said, then disaparated.Lily sighed.  
  
The next few weeks passed slowly. Lilys training increased, until she was extraordinarilly powerfull, even more so than her father. She would stare out the window from the hideout, waiting for James, who wasnt coming.  
  
Finally, one night, she gave up. She didn't go to the hideout, but stayed in her room, depressed more than ever. Standing by the window, she stared into the lake, which was only a few feet away from her window. She gave a loud sigh, and turned around, sitting on her bed. SHe crawled under the blankets, falling into a troubled sleep. "Lily......Lily wake up."Came a hushed voice. Lily opened her eyes sleepily. "Just five more minutes dad."She said, rolling over. "No,its me....James."He said, his voice bcoming frantic.She sat bolt upright. "James!?"She asked. "Yeah. Are you going to come with me?"He asked. Lily threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. "Yes. Just give me a minute!"She said, jumping up. James climbed back out her window, waiting outside as she got dressed. He hid in the shadows, in case someone came. Lily quickly joined him.  
  
They ran through the woods, when someone apparated in front of them. "Master wont like this Lily."He hissed. The two stopped. "I....I....I dont care. Tell him Ive died or something."She said. "Never ever lie to master."He growled, taking a step towards her.James stepped defensivley in front of her. "Her master can get through me first."He said, reaching into his pocket and removing what looking oddly enough like a muggle gun. He pointed it at the death eater, who backed away. "He'll find you....and kill you!"He yelled, then ran into the forrest. "Come on."James said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.  
  
"She WAS a death eater. She quit, I saw it! Dad you have to beleive me!"James protested, hugging Lily to him. "No son of mine is going to have a death eater for a girlfriend."His father snapped, glaring at Lily. "Sir. I love your son more than anyone ever. I wouldnt hurt him, you, anyone. I have had some training, Im more powerful than my father.....but I still wont hurt anyone. I mean, Ive been hiding James for almost two monthes now, I couldve killed him anytime if I wanted to."Lily said reasonably. "All right, she can stay, just, keep your arm covered. If anyone sees it, you'll be dead before you can say quidditch."He said, then turned and walked off. "Your really more powerful that your dad?"James asked. "Yes."Lily answered.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __ TIS NOT THE END! So, does Voldie find Lily? Is he ticked? Does he kill her? Where the hell are Sirius and Remus? ~~~Elfy~~~ 


	3. chapter 3

Lily crawled up into James's lap, laying her head against his shoulder, his arm around her back. "He's not going to find you."James said, reasssuringly. "He will! And when he does he'll kill me!"Lily yelled. "Shh...calm down....your in a camp full of Aurors."He said, chuckling. Lily seemed to calm down.  
  
That night, however, the camp was invaded. Instead of just the usual group of Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort accompanied them. There was a loud crash as the front gates fell. The death eaters flooded in, taking people and pushing them against the four walls in the front room, which was large. All of the Aurors were flushed out of their rooms, into the main hall. James and his father were among them. There was total silence, as Voldemort stood waiting in the center of it all. The circle of Aurors waited tensley for what would happen. Then Aurors suddenly were pushed out of the way, and a death eater walked through, pulling Lily behind him. "The traitor."He said, throwing Lily at Voldemorts feet. She stayed on her hands and knees, knowing better than to do otherwise. "Explain yourself."Voldemort hissed. "I couldn't stand the killings anymore....and the training was too intense for me."She said, looking up at him. "You could have said something. We would have moved you somewhere else."Voldemort said, pulling her up. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her wrists together with his other hand. "Come on. We've gotten who we came for."Voldemort barked and the death eaters filed out. James's father put out an arm, restraining James. "You can't do anything."He said, frowning. James narrowed his eyes. The doors shut and James flew into a rage. He clasped his hands together and smashed a wall, with only his hands. "James stop!"His father roared. James continued his destruction. "INJUARM!"Mr. Potter yelled, and James's legs buckled underkneath him. He sat on the ground, glaring at everyone. "James what did you think you were doing!!!!!!!??????? Destroying our fort is NOT going to help you get her back!"Mr Potter yelled.  
  
Meanwhile, the death eaters, Voldemort and Lily were trudging alongside a river. They came up to another fort, and Voldemort began shouting orders. Three death eaters walked forward, bashing the door down. "Come Lily."Voldemort said, pulling Lily forward. He walked inside the fort, into the center of a ring of Aurors, holding Lily against him. There was muttering in the crowd and Lily tried to keep from touching Voldemort. "Give us your supplies and we'll leave with out a fight."He barked. "Fine."The leader said, pointing to a store house. Voldemort nodded to a few death eaters, who started rounding it up. Voldemort released Lily. A little girl ran over to her. "Are you his mommy?"She asked. "TIA NO!"A woman screamed, running forward. Voldemort was next to Lily in a minute, grabbing hold of the childs hand and pulling her away from the mother. "Oh my god your not going to kill her! Shes only a child please!"Lily screamed, grabbing Voldemorts shoulder. The death eaters went silent, turning to stare at the only person brave enough to question Lord Voldemort. "Please. She hasnt done anything, let her go back to her mother."Lily pleaded. "You are sticking up for a child you dont know?"Voldemort asked. Lily nodded meekly. "Fine."He said, letting go of the little girl, who ran back over to her mother. Lily found herself slammed against a wall and felt someone holding a death grip on her neck."But you will pay for her."He hissed. Lily grabbed his hand, sputtering.Her lungs were burning for air, which wouldnt come. "Please master...."She coughed."Please dont kill me."She continued. Voldemorts grip tightened. There was cruel laughter from the death eaters and fury boiled up inside Lily. She reached up a fist, slamming it into Voldemorts stomach. He made a choked sound, letting go of Lily. Lily turned and ran. And ran. And ran. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lilys head finally cleared and she stopped running and dropped to her knees. She inhaled deeply and just sat there, staring into the sky. Her stomach hurt, so did her head, and she missed James. James. He was all she was really thinking about. Was he still alive?Did more Death Eaters go and kill the Aurors, and if they did, what would she do?  
  
James was trudging through a small stream, his mind working overdrive. The images of Lily were haunting him. The horrified look on her face as Voldemort pulled her out of the fort. He stopped.  
  
~^Should I even be doing this? I mean, were supposed to mortal enemies....she probably just wanted to help me because thats the kind of person she is, its not like she LOVES me. She cant. What we are prohibits it.^~  
  
James kicked at a rock and watched as it rolled away.It rolled off a small cliff, no higher than six feet off the ground and heard a dull thump and something moving. He quickly crouched down, taking out his wand.The darkness that was slowly falling shadowed the figure, as it stood up, stretched and looked at him.  
  
"Who's there?"Came a very familiar voice. "Lily?"James asked, almost immediatly. "Maybe."The figure answered, going rigid. "LUMOS"His wand illluminated, but he quickly dropped it, pulling Lily into a tight hug.  
  
"No James. She cant be in the fort. Voldemort will destroy us next time. And the other Aurors know what she is now."James's father said, looking at Lily. "But dad she-" "No James. Hes right. I'll leave."She said, as if it were common logic, then turned and walked out. "Well, are you going or not?"James's dad asked. James turned back to him, confused."Oh dont tell me your ACTUALLY going to let her just walk away from you like that."He said, motioning to the door. James turned and looked at the door, then nodded.  
  
"Shes a Death Eater, sworn enemy of me.I can't love her."James said, sitting down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Your leaving?! Why!?!"One of the other Aurors, who Lily had become friends with asked. "Because Cassie, I have too. I can't let Voldemort destroy the fort again."Lily answered. "LAUREN GET OVER HERE!"Cassie called over her shoulder, and Lauren came. "Oh, Lils you back!"Lauren said. "Yeah, but Im leaving again. If Voldemort comes back he'll kill you all and Im not letting that happen."Lily explained, then walked past them. "We should talk to James."Lauren suggested. "Yeah."Cassie agreed and they set off for the office.  
  
Lily sat in a forrest, glaring down at the mark on her arm. "How do I get rid of it?"She asked herself."GET OFF!"She screamed frantically, clawing at her arm. Her hand started to burn and she looked at it, then looked back at the mark. The skull was laughing, but no sound came out."No...stop laughing..."She said, and continued clawing at her arm.((A/N: Shes not very sane right now...)) The skull kept laughing.  
  
Then a voice, that was as cold as ice and could freeze time echoed through the woods. It chilled to the bone, and sent shivers up Lilys spine.  
  
"I'll. Get. You. Traitor."  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________ *cackle* Reveiw please! ~~~Elfy~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Lily looked up, her eyes wide in horror. Traitor? Was she really a traitor? She looked back down at the skull on her arm, which had resumed its normal shape.She pulled her sleeve back down and started running again.  
  
~^I never run from anybody, why am I now?^~ Lily thaught, stopping.  
  
"I'll.Get.You.Traitor."Echoed through the woods again and Lily was reminded why she was running and started again.  
  
"I see her, master." "Good, fire away." "What?! I thought-" "You thought what?" "Nevermind." ^*^*^*BANG*^*^*^  
  
Lily groaned and opened her eyes, squinting in the bright light. "Where am I?"She asked as the room came into focus. "Home."Came her fathers voice. Lily gasped and sat bolt upright. Her father and Lord Voldemort were sitting there. "How did I get here? Where did you find me?"She asked. "We carried you, and, we found you in the forrest.....by the Auror camp.Tsk Tsk Lily."Her father answered. Lilys eyes widened in horror. "James...what did you do to James?!"She asked, seizing the collar of her fathers robes. "James?"He asked. Lily pulled her hands back, realising her grave mistake. "The Potter boy."Voldemort hissed. "Oh him....."Lilys father muttered. "Yeah, him, what happened to him?"Lily asked.~^What am I thinking? Im basically telling them I was with him....Im going to pay for this I know it^~ Her thoughts were interrupted by her father. And the words he spoke were the 4 Lily didnt want to hear.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __ HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!1 YOU ALL ARE PROBABLY SOOOO PISSED AT ME FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHSHAHAHAHAHHA :-P NA NA NA NA NA!!!!! Review please! ~~~Elfy~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

HERE IT IS!!!!! The long anticipated 6th chappie!!!!!!!!!! *dodges empty cans and tomatoes* HEY! STOP OR IM NOT WRITING THIS! *room goes silent* Wow....ok now to the story ____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"We killed him first."  
  
Lily stared, horrified at her father. A murderer. She was looking at a murderer. Her breathing became uneaven and forced. "I hate you."Lily growled."I HATE YOU!"Her voice rose several octaves and she pointed a shaking finger at her father. Her father stood up and placed an arm around Lilys shoulder. Lily flinched, pulling away. "Dont touch me you filthy bastard."She growled. His eyes flashed angrilly and he raised a hand, as if to smack her. "Evans."Voldemort said, standing. "Don't. Potter messed with her mind, let her be alone for a while."He said, beconing for him to follow as he walked to the door. He closed the door behind them.  
  
"Hes dead.....he can't be dead.....its not true..."Lily said, clutching one of the pillows and crying into it. After about two days of continual crying and being secluded from everyone else, she finally worked up the courage to leave.  
  
She stepped outside and saw her father walking towards his office with Voldemort. She went to follow them, then noticed that Voldemort was hiding something inside his robes. She slowed her pace, and watched through a window as the two talked inside the office. Voldemort kept shifting something inside his robes, that Mr. Evans must have not noticed, since he never said anything. Lilys eyes strayed to a battle axe that was hanging on the wall. How many people had he killed with it? She didnt want to know. Her thoughts were once again interupted when Voldemort seized the battle axe and the spun around, decapitating Lilys father. ((A/N: *shudders, and looks at everyone else who are probably just as shocked as I am*))  
  
A loud scream erupted from Lilys throat and she staggared backwards. There was a dull thud as Mr. Evans's body hit the floor and Lily did the first thing that came to her mind. She jumped through the window and grabbed the edges of the axe. Voldemort glared at her, and twisted to axe, trying to get her to let go. "YOUR THE MURDERER!"Lily screamed, pulling the axe from his hand. She swung it madly at Voldemort face, only cutting him. No severe damage. "Expeliarmous!"Voldemort called and the axe soared out of Lilys hands, landing on the floor behind her. "You dont understand, Lilian. He was most unloyal. He tried to stop me from killing the Potter boy, but I got past him."Voldemort said, walking towards Lily and twirling his wand in his hand. Lily backed away. "I kill anyone who is not loyal to me."He added. "Then why havent you killed me yet?"Lily demanded. "Because. You have the ancient magic."He said, now inches from her. She took another step backwards. "We've kept you locked away, in hopes to get rid of this magic."He continued."You see, according to a prophecy, your child will be the one to defeat me."He growled. "Your just afraid. Your nothing but a coward!"Lily hissed. Voldemort picked up the axe. "No. Not afraid. Taking precautions. Now, lets make a deal Lily. Either I kill you, or any children you have are killed. Make your choice."He said, leaning the axe on his shoulder. Her fathers blood was dripping from it and Lily looked away. "Im not going to let you kill anyone."She said, then seized the axe and twisted it, flipping Voldemort over her shoulder, then running out of the office. ((A/N: Wow.....))  
  
That night, she snuck away. She didnt take anything with her. Looking over her shoulder, she ran into the woods, dissappearing into the darkness.  
  
Lily walked into the Auror camp and felt the color leave her face. Bodies were laying all over the ground, blood was everywhere. She stepped over dead bodies and headed for Mr. Potters office. Carefully, slowly, she pushed to door open. Mr. Potter was hunched over his desk, a knife stuck in his chest, pinning him to the chair. Lily closed her eyes, then turned. She looked into the far corner and saw James also hunched over, eyes clouded over and blood pouring out of a deep gash in the side of his face. Lily managed a choked gasp, and backed away. "He really killed him...."Lily muttered. "Really killed who?"Came a voice from behind Lily. She whirled around and saw a pair of deep brown eyes, then fainted. ___________________________________________________________________________ Hehehehehe ANOTHER CLIFFFFFFY ANOTHER CLIFFFFFY!!!!Wooooo!!!!!!*dodges more cans and tomatoes* ~~~Elfy~~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

"Moonyyyyyyy! IM supposed to be the one who makes girls faint!"Sirius whined. "Shut up Padfoot."Remus snapped.He picked Lily up, then turned to Sirius. "What do we do now?"Sirius asked. "HOW SHOULD I KNOW!?"Remus bellowed.Lily opened one eye, looked at Remus, screamed and fell out of his arms. "Ow."She muttered, sitting up. "Sorry about that."Remus said, smiling. "Who *are* you?"Lily asked. "Remus Lupin. I was a close friend of James's."Remus said, helping her stand. "Introduce meeeeee!!!"Sirius said, practicaly jumping up and down like a five year old. "Ah, this is moron, another-OW! Ok, this is Sirius Black, another close friend of James's."Remus rubbed his head, where Sirius had smacked him. Lily glanced into the office, at James's body. "You dont actually think thats him do you?"Remus asked, amusement twnkling in his eyes. "Well, yes I do actually."Lily answered. Remus chuckled. "He never told you about his twin brother then did you?"Sirius asked. "Tw......"Lily trailed off. "Its sad that Andy died, but...he had some issues."Remus said, nodding slightly.Lily was still silent. "Yes it is sad my brother died, but, like Remus already told you. He was not right up in the head."Came James's voice. The three turned as James stepped over the rubble. "Your dads dead too."Sirius informed him. "I know, Paddy."James said, almost bitterly. Lily stared back and forth between them, then passed out....again. "Jesus! Does she always do this?"Remus asked, pulling Lily up.James laughed. "I dont know."He said, picking Lily up. "James did you find them!?"Came a voice from down the hall. James turned. "Yep!Come on out!"He yelled. Lily opened her eyes. "Why is everyone yelling?"She asked. Two figures came out of the darkness. "Lily!?"One of them shouted. Lily jumped out of James's arms, and hugged them both. "I thought you two would be dead!"She said, through happy tears. "No, James made us hide with him."Lauren said, smiling. "Only because Im a genious."He said, grinning stupidly. "Dont start Potter."Lauren growled. Lily, Lauren and Cassie laughed, then all six of them left the fort.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere down the road. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU AND SIRIUS ARE GETTING MARRIED'?!?!?!?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hehehehehehe. Another ending I beleive Aynisha will like. Well, sorry that this took so long guys, I had WAY BAD writers block. But hey, Im thinking of starting one honkin' long story? Would you read it if I did? Thanks to all the reviewers while I was writing this!!!!!BYE FOR NOW! ~~~Elfy~~~  
  
P.S. Im writing tons of new stories, so either wait for those, or read my other ones. Oh, and, be a dear ((Prongs: You called? Elfy: No I didnt. Prongs: DAMN WHY DOESNT ANYONE LIKE ME ANYMORE?!?! Elfy:Beacuse your dead....or maybe because you had an ego bigger than the law should allow when you were at Hogwarts. Prongs: *gaaaaaaaasp* I DID NOT! Elfy: Heh, wanna bet? Prongs: No,cause I know you'll just go write a story where I actually HAVE this big ego problem. Elfy:..........Thank you Prongs. Prongs: Oh shit.......what have I dont now?))and reveiw. 


End file.
